Hurt
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ser la mejor bailarina no sirve de nada si él no la había escogido como su princesa.


**_Disclaimer_** _:_ Los personajes de Princess Tutu no me pertenecen.

 ** _Advertencias_** _:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, AU.

 ** _Aclaraciones_** _:_

-lalala- dialogo.

¨ _lalala_ ¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

 ** _Género_** : Hurt – Comfort

 **Notas del Autor:** Bien, no planeaba hacer un fic de este fandom, pero ya que(?) Este vendría siendo como un final alternativo. Espero les guste, y si gustan dejarme un pequeño review, se los agradecería mucho.

* * *

Hurt

 _No sé cuándo me enamoré de ti, pero ahí estaba. El amor más imposible del mundo._

* * *

.

.

.

Ella bailó con todo el amor y desesperanza que el protagonismo del personaje de Odette debía demostrar.

Horas después de que el recital terminó todo el elenco salió a recibir los aplausos del público. Entre ellos, Ahiru, quien era la protagonista de aquel acto.

Desde que había terminado la lucha con el cuervo monstruoso y de que Fakir con sus poderes la haya regresado a su forma humana, algo en ella había cambiado, parecía que sus dos personalidades se habían fusionado para formar a la nueva Ahiru, que seguía siendo patosa e inocente pero con la gracia y astucia de Tutu, tanto era así que bailando ballet era la mejor, con toda esa confianza en si misma, pudiendo interpretar los sentimientos que cualquier personaje que se le asignaba.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a Fakir, a veces lo extrañaba y otras veces extrañaba a Mythos. Tal vez porque él había sido su primer amor, tal vez porque lo había amado tanto que había estado dispuesta a dar su vida en dos ocasiones. Cada que pensaba en eso una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de sus hermosos ojos. Pero no podía decir nada, porque Fakir se había encargado de que todos los que no participaron en la guerra contra el cuervo (o sea todo el pueblo) olvidaran lo ocurrido y solo preservaran los lazos de amor que tenían. Soltó un suspiro. Eso significaba que ni Pike ni Lilie se acordaban de que el famoso Príncipe Mythos y su Princesa Rue habían estado en algún momento en el mismo salón de clases.

Estaba tan cansada de que sus amigas no recordaran todo lo que habían vivido juntas que a veces solo quería gritarles que recordaran esos tiempos.

—¡Ahiru! — Gritó su nuevo instructor de ballet, un hombre alto rubio y de ojos grises, que en su momento fue la adoración de Neko-sensei, en ese tiempo, se llamaba Nyazinsky, un gato pardo, que antes de entrar al pueblo era un reconocido bailarín.

Ella volteó, aun con los ojos cristalinos, y le dedicó una bella sonrisa. Él la observó con dedicación, la gran mayoría de las chicas que él había visto pasar por la academia, estudiaban ballet para dedicarse a él profesionalmente eran bellas y de cuerpo estilizado, simplemente perfectas. Pero su pequeña alumna estrella, la joven Ahiru, no era justamente una belleza, su cuerpo era el de una niña de su edad y que no pensaba en dedicarse a ello, parecía que ella ya había alcanzado su límite. Sus interpretaciones eran prodigiosas, como si el Dios del ballet la haya dotado de un talento sin igual, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención, para empezar su mirada, siempre tan distante… cada que ella no se daba cuenta, él veía como miraba a la nada y se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Pero… ¿Qué tanto podría haber vivido esa chica para tener una mirada tan melancólica como esa?

—Niiazinsky-sensei, ¿necesita algo? —Le preguntó Ahiru, tratando de que su voz sea lo más plana posible.

—Ya ha terminado la presentación. —Le dijo lo más obvio del mundo. —Es hora de que vayas a casa.

Ella asintió, cambiando rápidamente de actitud y una sonrisa gigante apareció en su rostro, su patosa personalidad hizo que cayera por culpa de un lápiz. Se rió como tonta y salió corriendo, pero su andar era gracioso, no divertido, ella corría tan ágilmente… que parecía que con cada paso salían flores y dejaban un camino hacía donde ella iba. Aquel hombre meneo la cabeza, como negando algo.

Esa chica, si tan solo fuera feliz, sería la perfecta _prima donna_.

Ahiru no fue a casa, llegó a la orilla de aquel lago donde vio por primera vez a Mythos, en donde se convirtió en Princess Tutu, donde una vez soñó que bailaban juntos; donde, también, vio llorar a Fakir.

Aun traía puesto su vestuario de Odette, el cisne blanco. Imaginó la música y comenzó a bailar, como aquella vez que tuvo el duelo con Rue.

Cada paso, cada movimiento, todo su ser demostraba el dolor que la afligía. Danzó con tanto sentimiento, que las lágrimas se escurrieron de sus ojos.

Pensó en Mythos, en cómo había elegido a Rue y que ahora él era muy feliz... sin ella, sin Tutu.

Parecía que al lado de Rue era totalmente invisible, si ella llegara a entrar a la academia todos la olvidarían, ella no era nada a su lado.

Amaba a Mythos, no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero lo amaba tan intensamente que le dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

¿Por qué no la escogió a ella?

¿No era la ideal para él?

¿Su amor no era tan bueno como el de Rue?

Esas y muchas más preguntas la atormentaban, daban vueltas en su mente, y una y otra vez se le encajaban como espadas en el corazón roto de la que un día fue Princess Tutu.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —Esa voz la espantó y cayó al piso. —Ahiru, no deberías…

—Fakir…—Lo interrumpió, le dio una sonrisa de esas que le partían el alma. — Yo…

—No, Ahiru. —Le tomó una mano. —No quiero que te sigas…—La vio con desesperación, ya que él no podía hacer nada para sacarla de ese estado de depresión en el que ella se había sumergido.

Fakir tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, pues él se había enfocado en escribir la historia que había dejado de lado a la chica, la había olvidado tratando de hacer un mundo mejor para ella… ¿Qué irónico, no?

Limpió las lágrimas de la pelirroja con su pulgar e inconscientemente la atrajo a él para abrazarla, tratando de reparar el error cometido.

Ella se dejó consentir, hacía tanto que nadie la abrazaba con ese cariño, el último abrazo que recordaba era…

—Con Fakir…—Dijo en voz alta, con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

Tal vez ella amaba tan intensamente a Mythos que no se había percatado de que había personas que se preocupaban por ella, y una de esas era justamente el joven que tenía frente a ella, que la abrazaba con tanta fuerza.

—Gracias. —Y correspondió aquel abrazo, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Fakir y sonrió.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, tonta. —Le contestó él.

Todo lo que él escribía era para que ella estuviera mejor, para remediar lo que había hecho, pero ahora la procuraría más, la visitaría más y de ser posible… volvería a esa escuela de ballet, solo para estar con ella.

Detrás de uno de los árboles se encontraba Niiazinsky-sensei que había vigilado a Ahiru desde que vio que no se dirigía a los dormitorios y temía que le fuera a pasar algo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a realizar un _pas de deux_ , sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón. Su danza era hermosa, demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo triste. Luego un joven de vestido de negro se le acercó, pensó en salir y defenderla, pero después de ver como se desarrollaba la escena, los dejó.

Tal vez ese chico misterioso de pelo negro era lo que su pequeña prodigiosa necesitaba para sanar.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
